Fix It
by WolfyMagician
Summary: Ralph and Felix share a few words, laughs...and kisses. Slash. Ralph x Felix.


**Fix It**

* * *

_Warning: this story is Ralph x Felix, as in SLASH. YAOI. A gay pairing. If you don't like it, then don't read. Simple as that. If you haven't seen the movie, there is a small spoiler in here. _

* * *

"I can fix it, _Ralphy_~"

_Oh, I'm sure you can_, thought Wreck-It Ralph weakly, just as his face was bombarded with hot, feverish kisses. He sighed as Fix-It Felix, Jr. happily attacked his lips, his ungloved fingers running through the larger man's messy brown hair. Ralph easily accepted his hero's affections, placing his own large hand atop Felix's tiny body, his thumb slowly stroking the handyman's blonde locks. Felix pulled back a bit at this sudden display of affection, baby-blue eyes boring into his passionately.

"I love you."

Ralph grinned goofily at the small man atop of him, a few chuckles escaping from his lips. Felix raised an eyebrow questioningly and his smile grew even wider in response. "You're terrible," the proclaimed 'wrecker' laughed.

Pouting slightly—Ralph's eyes softened at the cuteness of the act—the blonde childishly poked his tongue out at his so-called adversary. He didn't respond, though, so Ralph took this as an invitation to continue.

"Leaving your wife...running off with the best man," Ralph prompted, inwardly laughing at the flash of panic on Felix's face, at the way he nervously glanced at the window of their bedroom for any sign of his dynamite ex-wife. "Terrible."

"Well, so are you," Felix grumbled under his breath, pointing a finger accusingly at him. "You just had to go and seduce me the moment she went back to her game!"

"I didn't seduce anybody," Ralph grinned conspiratorially, nuzzling their noses together in an extremely sensual Eskimo kiss. Felix's face flared up at the gesture, his cheeks an adorable cherry red that Ralph couldn't help but mentally laugh at. He kept his hand firmly on the fix-it guy's back, just in case the other tried to sit up. (Not to be selfish, or anything, but Ralph was quite pleased with their current position, and he'd like to keep it that way_ thankyouverymuch_.)

"You seduced _me_!"

"No, I didn't. I barely said anything to you."

"But you were giving me _the look_!"

"_What_ look?"

"Y'know..._the_ look...the look_ look_. The one where your eyes ge—_AHA_! See! The look you're giving me right now! _That_ look!"

"I don't see how looking at someone means you're trying to seduce them," Ralph commented pleasantly, ignoring his boyfriend's disbelieving spluttering. He stretched a little bit on the bed, the sheets soft and inviting underneath them. Ahh... It was such a nice improvement compared to the rough and edged bricks he used to sleep on. The apartment he now lived in was a welcome change, too.

The fact that he also lived _with Felix_ made it that much _better_.

"Unless, of course," continued Ralph in a hushed whisper, craning his neck to better look at Felix. "You _wanted_ me to."

_Their eyes met briefly, the same emotion burning deep within both sets. Immediately, they understood. They understood more than they probably should have._

_Blue orbs reflecting the same love in Ralph's own brown ones were the last things he saw before their lips connected beautifully for the first time._

_Amazing._

"I _still_ want you to."

And after that, well...everything became a blur to Ralph, what with all the fumbling and muttering and making out going on. They somehow ended up in another passionate kiss, this time with Ralph hunched over Felix like a wolf ready to devour its young prey. "You know, now that I think about it...wasn't it _you_ who seduced me?"

"W-well...I-I mean... Just—oh, what does it matter now?" Felix mumbled defiantly, throwing his arms around Ralph's neck (or as far around as they could get). He fixed him a flirtatious glare, his lips curving cutely upwards. "You didn't say you loved me back..."

"I love you back," Ralph murmured against his counterpart's cheek, his tongue swiping out for a taste. Felix shuddered, and pulled him closer.

"_Wreck_ it, Ralph," he squeaked weakly, adoringly. Their lips met, fleeting and chaste.

"As long as you _fix_ it, Felix."

Eh...

Well...

Not so chaste.

* * *

**A/N: Hallo! This is my first ever Wreck It Ralph fanfic! I just saw the movie and... OHMAHGOD. Amazing stuff, guys. **

**Jack McBrayer~! *swoons* **

**Yeah, they divorced. Sorry about that. I just couldn't see it, even if it was canon Dx**

**In any of my future WIR stories, I'll either have Felix and Calhoun divorced, or never married in the first place. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Disney is amazing; they own it.**


End file.
